


None Of Their Buisness, Don't Ask.

by SixSevenNate



Category: Bandom, Black Veil Brides
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixSevenNate/pseuds/SixSevenNate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short andley ficlet I just pulled out of my ass.</p><p>*I am posting this on my deviantART account under the name XxTabbixX, if you see it any other place, it is not me.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	None Of Their Buisness, Don't Ask.

The boys knew they shouldn't get into eachother's buisness, but sometime you have to raise an eyebrow questioningly at some of the shininanigans that go on around their tour bus or at parties, especially when it came to the singer and the bassist.

Most fans "ship" the singer and the bassistt, not just of their band but other bands too. It isn't a very uncommon thing, no no, its VERY common to have erotic, detailed and somewhat creepy stories written by horny teenagers about you when you're in a band. Some band members even act on it, while others sputtered in disgust at the subject.

Andy and Ashley were among the few who sputtered in disgust. Nobody really mentioned or questioned it, since it was a touchy subject to play with, like the elephant in the room covered with don't-ask-don't-tell stickers. They tried to ignore it, but so often something would pop up and cause the elephant to give a mighty yell.

But again, it wasn't eachother's buisness.

It wasn't Jinxx's buisness when he heard Ashley crying to himself, murmuring something to Andy about having a nightmare, then Andy not leaving Ashley's side for the rest of the night. He figured that's how Andy shows care for his friends.

It wasn't CC's buisness when he noticed Ashley was staring at Andy's ass while they were riding in the bus down the highway, on their way to the next venue, Ashley's jaw clenching slightly. He figured maybe he was just staring off into space.

It wasn't Jake's buisness when he watched with a smirk as a drunken Andy slung his arm around Ashley's shoulder and pressed his cheek against the bassist, putting the bottle of Jack Daniel's to Ashley's mouth then licking the runoff from his neck. He figured Andy was just super wasted, and wasn't thinking right.

It wasn't their buisness when the two came out of the bus one day, 5 minuets late for soundcheck with ruffled hair, kiss bruised lips and reeking of testosterone. They just ignored it and went on to test the microphones.

All the signs were there, but they chose to ignore it. It wasn't their buisness, so why ask anyway?


End file.
